


emerald moon

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Hinted past abuse, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, hinted past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: they say the woods are a dangerous place but Jaehyun doesn't feel that way, instead he willingly allows himself to be lost in its allure.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	emerald moon

The creature’s hair reflects starlight and its eyes are bright green like the color of grass in the middle of spring. Jaehyun hugs his jacket, old and fraying around the edges, close to his body to shield from the cold. The creature hardly shivers in its wispy garments and bared skin.

“You aren’t afraid.” the creature says, its voice brimming with bewitchment.

“Why should I be?” Jaehyun says back and truthfully, he doesn’t remember much of the circumstances that led him to the woods. Perhaps it’s part of the enchantment, perhaps it’s the awe that consumes him with each flutter of snow white lashes.

“I have taken you as my groom and you will never be able to return to your family, never be able to leave this place.” A pair of fangs peek from the full lips but Jaehyun can’t bring himself to feel unsettled.

Jaehyun looks around him, at the luminescent mushrooms lighting up the forest floor, at the canopy of colors overhead that can’t be natural. The creature, a man? a _fae_ , he settles, watches him closely as the scent of citrus fills his nose.

The air is shifting around the fae, swirling with a calmness Jaehyun has forgotten.

“I don’t mind.” he means it, the wind embraces him and it feels warmer somehow, and he’s more comfortable than he’s ever been in the world he’s about to leave behind. There’s nothing for him to miss and he wonders if that’s the reason he’s been chosen.

A tinkling sound like bell chimes echoes in his ears as the fae comes closer. “What is your name, my betrothed?”

“It’s Jaehyun.”

“I see, Jaehyun. The name befits you. I am Yuta.” A faint glow surrounds Yuta and it becomes more apparent as he approaches and Jaehyun has the urge to touch. He wants to know if he feels as cold as he looks.

“May I ask why me?”

The fae tilts his head and lets the tips of his long hair curl below his shoulders. His face is the most beautiful Jaehyun has ever seen.

“Because you have ventured further into my territory than any human has. It’s the forest that chose you, it has accepted you into the circle.”

He’s not sure what the circle means but he assumes it’s the place where the moon turned into the colour of Yuta’s eyes and where his chest tightened with the charge of murky energy in the air.

“Can I touch you?” Jaehyun surprises himself with his own question. Yuta doesn’t look affronted, instead he steps within Jaehyun’s reach, the buzz of his magic palpable in the air. There’s claws protruding from his delicate fingers but Jaehyun doesn’t flinch when the fae makes the first move.

Fingers trace the slopes of his jaw, over a bruise Jaehyun doesn’t remember having and not once does the claw bite into his skin.

“You are a strange one.” and Jaehyun takes it as his cue to reach out and run his own fingers over the luminous skin. It’s warm to the touch, pulsing with power and Jaehyun feels a strong pull. He cradles the fae’s face and it fits perfectly within his hold, like he was made for this purpose.

He’s afraid that his jagged fingernails and the blood crusted under them will taint the immaculate skin but Yuta nestles into his touch and hums in pleasure.

“Will you keep me forever?” He asks with a broken voice.

The fae’s eyes widen only slightly, and they glow like little gems under the bright mist that surrounds them. The throbbing in his jaw and the sting of the cuts all over his body begins to fade.

“Your memories of your world will be wiped away.” the light-haired fae reminds and it’s clear he is giving him a chance to say no, contrary to his claims of forcing Jaehyun to be his betrothed.

Jaehyun tries to recall everything outside the enchanted woods, everything before Yuta but it brings up only bitterness. He chases the bad taste away with the sight of Yuta’s pointy ears adorned with several gems that twinkle with his slightest movements.

“I don’t care.”

“Then you shall be mine.” The fae presses closer and Jaehyun smells a hint of wood and moss underneath the citrus.

“These eyes will only see me, this heart will only beat for me, and your soul will be tied to mine for all of eternity.”

He feels himself getting lost in the depths of Yuta’s eyes and the fae describes it like a cage that’s meant to shackle Jaehyun to an eternal existence but he’s never felt more free.

“And yours, I shall be.”

Yuta seals the spell with the touch of his lips against Jaehyun’s, and magic sizzles between them as Jaehyun presses closer in a boundless pursuit for respite and enchantment.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted to hint at jaehyun having died in the real world but in the end decided that i'll leave his past and his fate to readers' interpretation
> 
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
